The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Celosia plant, botanically known as Celosia argentea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zancemepur’.
The new Celosia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and uniform Celosia plants with attractive and unique leaf and flower coloration.
The new Celosia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in September, 2013 of a proprietary Celosia argentea selection identified as code number 13-0044-06, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Celosia argentea selection identified as code number 2014-12, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Celosia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in June, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Celosia plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since September, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Celosia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.